Campaigns
Campaigns are in essence, War! 4v4 Battles Faction vs Faction for Domination of the land. Joining Campaign Campaign Screen #'Map:' This shows the Area where the Campaign is being held #'Battle List:' Indicates the battles going on that you can join. This will tell you what 2 commanders are fighting and it will highlight which position they are in on the map. The 2 commanders that appear here are the ones that will show up in the battle you fight in. When generals lose all their troops they will be removed from the map, the generals that were fighting him/her will go to reinforce an allied general in the same force and team up. When you win a battle against generals who are teamed up, the troops lost will be split up among them. #'Troop Count: '''Shows how many troops in hundreds that particular general has left. When the troop count reaches zero, that general will withdraw from battle. #'Battle Intensity Indicator: Represents whether that particular general has a lot of battles currently taking place. There are 5 levels indicated by a clashing sword symbol. #'''Morale Bar: Indicates the current morale of each force. The amount of morale will effect how much troops are taken off for each win in a campaign for the losing general(s). Consecutive streaks of players in each faction greatly effect the morale bar. Getting consecutive wins will increase the morale bar for your side, while losing a win streak will greatly decrease the morale for your side. #'Troop Bar:' Indicates the number of remaining troops on each side. As the campaign wages, the bar will turn red or blue depending on which side has more troops. When one side reaches 0 troops, they will be defeated and the campaign will end. #'Campaign Council Participants: '''How many players are currently participating in the campaign. # '''Ranking List: '''This ranking list shows the position of each player's standings, as by wins, losses, and consecutive wins in the current campaign. If a player, or party of players, get a certain amount of consecutive wins, they will be announced to every player on both factions to all players in town.There is 2 type of ranking for each side that participate in the campaign that is '''Forces consecutive victory '''which list the the most streak earned by player and '''Forces contribution' which list how many troop damage to the enemy has the player dealt. # General: 'General's will talking During Campaign, to either indicate damge done/taken or sometimes a little comment on the state of affairs. (in this picture you can see Zhang Liao under the influence of War God) Battle Types Defeat Capture Defeat Enemy Leader Destroy Enemy Force '''For more on these Modes click HERE ' Battle Conditions the Victory Conditions will change depending on the match type. the following are not used: *None *Commander K.Os *Flasks: Remain Campaign Basics The ultimate objective of a campaign is to deplete the troops of the opposing faction. Campaigns run until one side loses. When the campaign ends the winning faction will take over the city that is being contested over. Also the in game timeline will be updated to reflect the campaign result. Campaigns are fought like normal Melee Battles, However there are couple of things that are preset about them: # Generals will '''ALWAYS enter the battle, the general in the battle are the commanders that are currently clashing in that area. If you defeat a general during battle you will gain their spirit. If however it is a Generic General then no general will be present at the start of the battle. # The Map in which you fight on will be randomly decided. Chosen from the list of maps that are normally available for that battlefield in normal melee. # Difficulty for the battle is set to Musou mode. So there is no restriction on who can enter what battles. You can be Lt. Major matched up against Generals. # Generals will NOT have their full rank displayed. E: A Front General would only be shown as General in the preparation screen. A Grand General will look the same as a Support General. # You will be matched up with enemy players based on your fame and the number of consectuive wins you have. It is the average of all players in the party/group. So if you have a high number of consecutive wins you will be matched up with other people with high consecutive wins. Additional Basics #Consecutive wins in campaign do more damage to troops then singular wins. So if you build up a streak, you will do more damage to the enemy then 10 other parties who have just won for the first time. However, when you build up a streak your name will be announced to both factions to make other players aware. #You should create a team that you know well and can communicate easily with. This will allow you to build up a winning streak and do more damage to the enemy. #Your party should also be versatile and be able to handle any mode, as you cannot decide which mode the next battle will be. #Stoping the consecutive wins for the opposing faction! Stopping players with a high number of consecutive wins will deal a huge blow to the enemy morale! War God Desceneds / Divine Favor A New feature introduced in Tong Gate Scenario There are 5 Levels of this. When certain conditions are met. (still needs to be 100% confirmed how this works) Divine Favor can be activated at... *Beginning of CP (Melee Points or the distance of capital will trigger this. This effects all Generals) *When there is enough high streakers in certain pairs. (one General only) *When the enemy lose streaks it may also activate. (one General only) *It can be activated at any point of CP, even the end. *Longer it remains active the higher chance of the level increasing an Officer will become enraged! and their wins will do more damage to the enemy (Below is an example of Ma Chao under the effect of Divine Favor) This effect can last a Short or Long time. It is dependent on the wins of the officer using it. Generals being effected by Divine Favor, will have this effect behind there battle. Red means Enemy is using Divine Favor. Blue is Allies After the War! The winning faction will take the city of the losing faction (if its an NPC Campaign, then the land being contested over will be all that is claimed) and gain force domestic points. The losing faction will lose some force domestic points and quality of items found in melees decreased. Sometimes when taking over NPC factions new Generals will join you. For example, taking over the Nanman faction will add Meng Huo and Zhu Rong to your forces. In other scenarios taking over Liu Biao will add Gan Ning , Huang Zhong , or Wei Yan to your forces. These Generals get new offices in the courtyard and you can choose to serve under them. See Scenarios for a list of NPC Factions that have obtainable Officers. Extra Information What kind of weapon should I bring into a Campaign? No 1 Weapon is Good for every mode. Your want to try and have. *A Weapon For Capture *For K.O *For Defeat *For Defeat Leader *For Fighting Strength How come X Map is not used? Each campaign takes place on a particular battlefield of China. Each battlefield only has a certain number of game Maps that are available based on geographic location. So battlefields near Wu will have the water Maps like "Marsh" and "River Port". While battlefields in the northern part of China will have Maps like "Plains". What happens if a faction loses all their cities? When a faction loses all of their cities they will inherent the domestic stats of the faction that wiped out their last city and they will become a sub-faction. During the next campaign the faction will have a chance to rise up and reconquer territory and they will start with an overwhelming advantage in the number of troops during that campaign. Sub Factions will also recieve a heavy penalty on the quality of Weapons/Gear/Items they can find in battle. What determines the starting troops and morale for each force? Starting troops have to do with the distance of the battlefield from the capital city of each force. For every city (not including NPC cities) away from the capital that the Campaign takes place at, the troop count is decreased by 7500 troops starting from 90,000. If you fight from the capital, your force will start with 90,000 troops. Starting morale is influenced by the victory points for the particular battlefield that are earned through regular melee. What determines the amount of troops you take off after every successful victory in a campaign? Fame + Consecutive Wins + Morale = Troops Damage This is also increased by fighting with a General under the influence of War God. What happens if a faction has less than 5 generals? Who participates in campaign? Generic officers will take up the missing spots in campaign. Such as Jian Yong, Yan Liang, Hua Xiong, Ma Liang, Cheng Pu, etc. If you join a battle involving a generic officer the "Defeat the Enemy Leader" battle will never be chosen. It will be just like a regular melee battle. No generals will join the battle, even if the opposite side contains a musou general. However like normal Melee if the Morale drops low enough a Random general will appear in battle. Which Generals participates in campaign? The General's with the most players serving him/her will be the 4 that follow the Leader into Battle. However sometimes the Generals will differ, it's unknown why this happens (usually in consecutive Campaigns). Differences between normal campaign and final campaign Normal campaign: -Starting troop are affected by the distance of the both side capital to the land been fought.If there was no land been contested,both side will start with 90k troop and equal morale. -Starting morale are afffected by melee force conflict of each side for that land,The side with the most point will start with higher morale. -Victor of the campaign will win the land been contested.If the land was belong to a faction,the loser faction will lose a few force domestic point from it with the victor gained the losed force domestic point. Final Campaign: -Starting troop of both side are the same with each total to 90k -Starting morale are equal. -No land is contested. -When final campaign has been annouced,all type of reincarnation are automatically locked. -Order of the campaign set up is,the faction with the lowest city armount will fight with other faction until the winner able to fight the faction with the most land last. -Probability to get Stronghold map are increased. -The victor to all this final campaign will make the faction appear as the winner of the scenario and will unify the land in the ending.